kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kokoro
Kokoro, later identifying himself as Blaid, is a character from Darkness and Light, appearing in the third story arc, Sins of the Father. He is a high ranking member of the Crucio family who volunteered to have a fragment of Blaid's heart infused into him to turn him into a "Clone" of Blaid as an "insurance plan". The process causes him to slowly take on Blaid's physical form and personality. He eventually became to much like Blaid in mind and attempted a somewhat successful Coup on the Dark Empire. He is the main antagonist of Sins of the Father, and a supporting antagonist afterwards. Appearance Kokoro is a tall man with a mild tan and dark red eyes. He has short slicked back black hair with three distinct gray streaks, one in the dead center over his forehead, and one flanking each side of it positioned over his ears. He wears a black coat, though his is unique in the sense the hems of its sleeves and coattails have a magenta flame pattern on them. He bears a striking semblance to Blaid, a side effect of harboring a fragment of his Heart. Personality Kokoro is a prideful and brazen person. He believes himself superior to all he meets, and has an inflated sense of self. The only person he shows submissiveness towards in any way is Blaid himself, but even then he still tries to assert himself as the superior in the pair. Despite his egotistical nature he has shown himself to be very calculating, to the point where he was even able to outsmart Blaid and temporarily take over the Dark Empire due to his resemblance. These two factors have caused people to point out a semblance to Blaid that goes beyond appearance. After the failure of his Coup and Blaid's return Kokoro is subjected to a "finalization" of his "cloning" of Blaid, turning him into a willing servant of Blaid's. Story Sins of the Father Kokoro appears before Yami while the boy holds Blaid's Heart and attempts to win the boy over. When his attempt fails he leaves and returns to the Dark Empire. Once there he realizes Blaid's absence has weakened the Empire he decided to attempt a Coup, using his resemblance to Blaid to trick his way into the inner sanctum of the Empire, and then using his power and what followers he has to force his way onto the throne. His plan fails however due to his miscalculation in Blaid having informed the Dark Council and Malrus Dark of his position, the Sadial Order and the upper echelons of the Dark Empire turn on him and execute his allies one-by-one, his failure is further overshadowed when the real Blaid (in a perfected body) returns with Ulmia. Shining Moon Balance Abilities 'Equipment' *'Darkgnaw' - Kokoro's Keyblade. Trivia *Kokoro's black coat is based on Anti Black Coat's. The fact there are no proper renders of Anti Black Coat are the reason an image of the actual coat is not on this page.